


Similarities

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Femslash, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I've managed to buy into that absolutely ridiculous 'we don't leave our people behind' line," says Vala. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the [Elizabeth Weir Drabblethon](http://medie.livejournal.com/1485234.html?thread=12744114&style=mine#t12744114) on LJ.

"I don't think I like the Asurans," comments Vala idly. She leans around the corner and fires the ARG once. That large, fat man, the one who hates Elizabeth the most, dissolves into dust. It's not like Vala hasn't shot him before. This is just the first time she's dared to use the ARG. She glares. "They don't just die easily. Especially not that one."

Elizabeth is trying frantically to gain access to the Asuran-locked puddlejumper. She has her open palm pressed to the control panel, and it looks like it's whispering to her the way that naquadah hums in Vala's blood. "You have to let me go," says Elizabeth, and the panic underneath her controlled tone has Vala leaning out and firing at the walls, this time with an ordinary zat gun. If she can disrupt the Asurans' technology even a little, so much the better.

"Hurry up, darling," says Vala. Her voice is light as she rises and strolls over to the entrance. "I think now that I've shot that distasteful Oberoth man, they're going to be even more mad at us."

"Quiet," orders Elizabeth, and closes her eyes. 

Vala sticks her tongue out and taps her foot on the metal flooring as she waits.

"Got it!" exclaims Elizabeth. The door slides open. 

They both dart inside, and Vala goes to sit in the pilot's chair. "It's going to be a hard ride," warns Vala.

"Tell me something I don't know," mutters Elizabeth.

*

They've managed to evade the Asurans - for now - and Vala's got them on autopilot back to Atlantis. 

"Where's John?" Elizabeth is in the copilot's chair. The only way Vala can tell she's been tortured is the look in her eyes. She knows that look from firsthand experience. "Where's everyone? You're supposed to be--"

"Oh, that?" asks Vala casually. "The world ended. Everyone left came to Atlantis. As to why I'm the only one on this little rescue mission, that's because everyone else thinks you're dead. Why they'd take the word of an Asuran, I'm not really sure--"

"Oh." Elizabeth's shellshocked. "Thank you."

"For you?" Vala glances across Elizabeth's figure and smiles. "Any time. Really, Elizabeth, I don't think anyone else is sneaky enough to do what I did."

The smile Elizabeth gives her is hesitant, but when Vala returns it, it grows more certain. "This is a lot to absorb."

"Sam's going to be glad to give your city back." Vala smirks at Elizabeth's shock. "Don't worry, love, she's been keeping it safe for you."

"Why?" asks Elizabeth.

"I've managed to buy into that absolutely ridiculous 'we don't leave our people behind' line," says Vala. She thinks Elizabeth sees past the flighty exterior. When Vala stands and moves closer, and Elizabeth's eyes follow her, she knows Elizabeth does. "No one deserves that."

"Why else?" It's a demand now.

Vala leans forward in answer. She places her hands on Elizabeth's thighs and slides them along the fabric as their lips meet. "I simply cannot forget that night we spent together. Let's do it again, shall we?"

Elizabeth's choked laughter makes this whole adventure worth it.

\--end--


End file.
